God has a sick sense of humor
by recklesslittleliar
Summary: its junior year and Quinn is crushing on the one and only Santana-badass-Lopez, she tries to hide her feeling but it only leads to more arguments and fights between the two, will she get Santana? the answer is simple, Quinn Fabray always gets what she wants, but just because the answer is simple does not mean that life will be the same. " when you get older you go through changes."
1. Chapter 1

aurthors note: okay so this is my first fic so i hope you like it.

disclaimer:i dont own glee if i did there would never be an end.

* * *

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" a car honks as its driving past Quinn.

'God i hate early morning cheerio practice' she thought as she parked in McKinley highs parking lot.

As she got out of her car she noticed Sanatana leaning on her car waiting for her.

"Hey tubbers,why do you even bother coming to cheerios practice its not like its gonna help you loose weight." Santana said with slight malice behind her words.

"Hi to you too Santana."

"Listen here preggo-

"I'm not pregnant anymore santana, you can stop calling me that." quinn said cutting santana off mid-sentence

"okay cut me off again and im gonna go all Lima Heights on your ass, entiende? anyways im going to need you to do me a little favor, stop coming to cheerios pracetice and turn in your uniform tommorow,got it?

"Listen here santana, im captain of this team not you." quinn said pausing to take a few steps towards santana until there faces were just inches apart and their chest were touching " and i dont care how much you think your better than me, your tits are fake,so is that smile and im pretty sure so is half or your hair-

quinn was cut off by the sound of santanas hand colliding with her face. she quickly responded by slapping her back.

"santana! what the hell!" quinn asked angrily

"well you slapped me back so i dont see the problem" santana said through clenched teeth.

" no you slapped me because i was telling you how fake you are"

"you know what save it Q, your not little miss perfect anymore either,judging by that fight we had yesterday you know it too."

'she mentioned the fight', 'no duhh she mentioned the fight','yeah but she only mentions something like that when she is hurt by the fact that happened','ecxactly', , wait what the hell, did i just argue...with my conscience?' quinn thought arguing with her conscience back and forth

"santana dont act like your all upset about it bacause your the one who pushed _me_ into the lockers." quinn said ignoring the argument she just had with herself.

their argument was cut short by the bell singnaling school had begun

"yeah whatever" santana muttered while pushing herself away from quinn.

* * *

SANTANAS POV

'what the hell was that' she thought 'why do i care if i fought with Q we fight all the time,what makes this time any different'

* * *

QUINNS POV

quinn is walking down the hall to her locker and stops short when she sees whos leaning on it

"what do you want Puck?" she asked annoyed

"i want you,i want Beth." he said his voice filled with sadness

"i want her back too Puck but that doesnt change the fact that shes gone." quinn said angrily as she slammed her locker shut and walked away to her next class.

* * *

A/N:i know, i know its short im sorry but i couldnt give you everything in the first chapter so just bere with me the next chapter will be up very very soon


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thankyou guys so much for your support i know 2 reviews is not uch but it still helps to know that people are reading...so this is chapter 2 i had a little help from my mate QuinntanaEndgame ill telll you more about her later anyways onto the story

diclaimer: i only own the extra character that you will soon come to know...but i dont own glee *sigh*

* * *

QUINNS POV

'why would puck bring up beth,why would he say he wanted me back,we were never together' quinn thought as she sat through class trying her hardest to pay attention. Her thoughts were soon cut short by the bell singnifying that class was now over and it was lunch time.

'great now to i have to deal with the glee club and the cheerios together,how fun' quinn thought as she made her way to the lunch room

"Hey Q whats wrong, you look like a sad unicorn, are you okay?" brittney asked as she took quinns left side

"yeah britt im fine."

"no your not, i saw you this morning you and sanny had an argument then you guys hit eachother." brittney responded

"yeah briit its nothing really."

"quinn you cant lie to me and it was something because santana wasnt talking all day." britney said while stooping her and quinn in their tracks

"well what do you want me to do brittney,i cant do anything if she wants to continue being a bitch then who am I to stop her right!" quinn yells at brittney while walking towards the parking lot

"Q where are you going?" brittney asked confused

"im going home i cant deal with this right now." quinn said while getting into her car

and just like that quinn was gone.

* * *

QUINNS POV

"QUINN GET UP I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" santana yelled through quinns bedroom door

'what the hell is that-is that santana' quinn thought while she got up to open her door

"santana why are you in my house-how did you even get in?" quinn asked sleepily

"thats not the problem here Q, you havent been to school in a week, what the hell is going on?"

"santana why do you even care? the last time i saw you you slapped the shit out of me for telling you the truth."

"quinn i care because i know you, something is going on, now would you just let me in its not like i havent seen your room before."

quinn slowly stepped to the side to let santana in

"c'mon Q get dressed" santana said while going through quinns closet

"what the hell santana why am i getting dressed,what time is it?" quinn asked while searching for her phone

"its seven o'clock and you have to get ready for pucks party,im not going to let you stay here alone on a friday night i dont care what happened last week you are part of the unholy trinity and your not going to stay here." santana said while still trying to find some clothes for quinn

"santana the last time i went to pucks party i got pregnant." quinn said sounding a bit dissapointed

"thats because i wasnt there." santana said while glancing down a little dissapointed in herself

"santana why are you doing this, you dont like me we are always fighting, whats the point?" quinn asked

"because brittney talked to me and made me realize alot of things" santana said

* * *

FB

"santana why did you fight Q in the parking lot this morning?"

"because brittney we just dont agree on somethings."

"santana, i know you love her."

holy shit how did she find out,no ones supposed to know, damnit umm, just play it cool lopez.

"britt i dont know what your talking about." well played lopez

"santana i might play dumb but im not stupid and you guys dont see that, i see the way you look at her, the way you act after you two fight. i see how when were in cheerios practice you cant help but to stare at her ass the whole time. you love her and you just have to tell her that."

fuck,its so hard to lie to brittney, just last week i told her i loved her, shit did i just break her heart.

"and santana i know that you said you loved me and i love you too but me and you are just not right for eachother we need to see other people, we need to let go of eachother but you will always be my one and only unicorn."

"brittney are you breaking up with me?"

"umm i think so, like i said its not because i dont love you I do its just that you love quinn alot and you have since freshman year, you just cant admit it to yourself, so yes im breaking up with you so that you can go and be with quinn."

"but brittney-

"santana oh my gosh just admit it already."

wow britt way to make me stay is just too funny.

"okay britt but how did you know?" i say through i fit of laughter

"i told you sanny im not stupid."

END FB

* * *

"what did she make you realize?" quinn asked bringing santana out of her daze

"she just made me realize who i really want. now get dressed we are going to that party-wait i take that back take a shower and then get dressed."

"fine santana" giving into santanas demands

* * *

"santana i dont think this is such a good idea" quinn practically yelled over the music that can be heard from the front porch

"c'mon we are already here im not taking you home and you are not leaving me here, okay?"

they step inside and get a sudden rush of heat.

"fuck its hot in here" santana says while making her way to the liquor table, she pours 4 shots of grey goose for her and then 4 for quinn.

"alright Q drink up" santana says while drinking her first shot

"umm excuse me, drink what ecxactly?" quinn asked while eyeing the 4 shots on the table

"you are going to take these shots and then come and dance with me."

quinn takes the shots, and quickly regrets it,'shit my throat is on fire' she thought as she let santana drag her to the dance floor

santana turned her around so that quinns backside was on her front

"Q why are you so stiff, move your hips" quinn quickly responded by swaying her hips back and forth as the song began to pick up pace so did she dancing faster and faster. she could feel santanas breath hot against her neck. she bit her lip suppresing a moan, then she felt santana roll her hips against her ass and her warm lips against her neck.

"what-what are you doing?"

"shut up quinn your going to ruin the moment." santana said in her ear while grabbing her hips and pulling her closer

'fuck why is she doing this to me, does she know how i feel about her.' quinn thought

"mmmhh" quinn moaned when she felt santana drag her tounge along the base of her neck

"santana your drunk go home." quinn told santana as she pulled away from her

"come with me. c'mon Q you cant let me walk home alone _and_ drunk."

"lets go santana" and with that they left the part


	3. chapter 3

**A/N: okay guys so here is chapter 3 i changed the summary to best fit the story since I now have a steady story plot. I hope you guys checked outbthe FF ' its still love' if you havent you should because the story is really amazing. anyways onto the show**

**Disclaimer: I own everything in the world including mars.**

* * *

_Okay did i just agree to taking santana home while shes drunk and practically feeling up on me. _I thought as i practically dragged santana down the sidewalk.

"Santana i could use your help you know, your the one that needs to get home not me."

"Shut up Q, were only like five minutes away fom your house. stop complaining."

"whatever santana." i said slightly annoyed. I mean yeah i know that she had some sudden change of heart and decided that it would be a good idea to take me to a party, get wasted and practically me while dancing but at this point i dont care if im being nice to her or not I just want to get home.

* * *

As soon as we walk into the house santana collapses against me. I take in a deep breath when i feel her breast against my side and honestly all i want is to take her against the front door. _santana please get off of me unless you want to feel my fngers deep inside you._ I thought as i tried to push her off of me.

"santana get off of me" i finally said out loud when i found the will to speak

"no Q im comfortable." she said pouting, god she's so cute when she pouts.

"Q your staring, at my lips" she says and of course finishes with her signiture smirk, damn that smirk is so sexy the way her lip curls up and how she occasionaly sticks her tounge out to lick her lips, mmhh i would love to have that tounge- NO! Bad Quinn. I loook away from her lips only to look into those deep pools of chocolate that I always seem to drown in, only right now they seem to be darker and deeper and even more addictive. she takes a step back only to readjust herself to be positioned right in front of me.

" excuse me san, but i need to get to my room to change my clothes." i mumble while trying to push past her,but she doesnt move so when i go to step around her she grabs my waist only to push me up against the door, I see her eyes flicker from my lips to my eyes then back to my lips, she inches her head closer so that our lips are just centimeters apart.

"san-santana what are you doing?" i asked my voice shaky

"what does it look like Q, i know your not that celbiate." she said as she captured my lips with hers, her lips are so soft and they seem to have the lingering taste of peach Smirnoff on them. she moves her lips slowly at first but the kiss quickly becomes more heated, i move my hands to her neck as she moves them lower and lower down my backside eventually finding my ass and squeezing it. I let out a breathy moan briefly breaking contact.

"mmmhh"

"what was that Q?" she said as she nipped at my bottom lip and i let out another moan with her name following shortly after it.

"mmhhh, santana." as soon as she heard her name leave my lips she let out a moan herself and pulled my closer to her. we kissed a little longer until she pulled away.

"hey Q?"

"what?" i said trying to hide my annoyance but seemed to fail at.

"were going upstairs." she said pulled as she at my shirt ", and that wasnt a question." she finished as she pulled my shirt over my head.

* * *

**A/N: sorry to leave it there you probably hate me. next chapter will be up soon, have fun. **

**-Izzy**


	4. chapter 4

**A/N: omg im thankful for the reviews and suggestions they are very helpful **

**QuinntanaEndgame: do you really think that lowly of me *gasp* how dare you make it seem like my stories will be like all the others, i dont want it to make it like the others i would like mine to be differnt thnx for the review.**

**Joylinda: thanks, umm yes santana is already 'out' as you say, and i have alot in store for brittney she's not just cupid **

**Demanaforever13: thanks for your reviews although they are only one word i like how you have been reviewing from the beggining. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, i wish i did but i guess im not that important *sad face* **

* * *

**SANTANAS POV**

As soon as we got upstairs, she pushed me against the wall and started to devour my mouth. ive never seen this side of Quinn, its controling and a huge turn on. She started to nip at my bottom lip as she pulled at the hem of my shirt.

" This, off now." she said briefly disconnecting our lips to pull of my shirt.

* * *

Quinn POV

When i was done pulling her shirt off she pushed me towards the bed and quickly pushed me onto it. i bounced twice and she landed on top off me preventing me from bouncing a third time. when she was settled she captured my mouth with hers and began to kiss me, and every second the kiss became more and more heated. i moaned when i felt her tounge graze my bottom lip demanding entrance which i quickly granted. After what felt like a life time of her kissing my lips she started to make a trail going from my jaw to the bottom of my neck placing hot wet kisses. i moaned louder when she stopped and began to suck on my pulse point.

"mmhhh san-"

" yes Quinn." she responded sounding so innocent.

" I want you."

" that sounds,- interesting. tell me more." she said as she started to kiss the valley between my breast.

" what more do you want santana, its as simple as that- **I WANT YOU**." I said slightly annoyed

" tell me how you want me quinn." she paused to push my bra up then continued " tell me where you want me." she finished pulling a nipple into her mouth causing me to nearly scream.

"fuck, santana." she continued to play wih my nipple softly biiting it then soothing it with her tounge. this went on for about five minutes giving each breast equal attention, before she started to kiss lower and lower. she stopped right when she reached my navel and to unbutton my pants.

"are you sure?" she asked, i looked down at her and my gaze quickly fell into her eyes, but the crazy thing is that i ddnt find the usual sarcasm there- i found concern and carefullnes i quickly noded my head "yes" i said as she pulled my pants down along with my victoria secret panties. she began to slowly kiss up my leg, placing slow wet kisses on my inner thigh. i started to grow impatient very quickly and involentarily bucked my hips upward.

"uh uh uh Q, patience" she said as she held my hips down and took her finger and slid it down my warm wet slit.

"mmhh santana." it seemed as though she though she was growing impatient also because without warning she pushed her tounge inside of me causing me to throw my head back in ectasy.

"mmhh Q, you taste so fucking good."

"fuck santana faster!" i practically screamed.

" what do you want fast- ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod this is not happening holy shit LUCY QUINN FABRAY!" I look up hearing my mother call my name "im going to make dinner, umm shit this is awkward,umm be ready in 10 minutes," she said as she walked out the romm quickly closing the door. _did she really just ignore the fact that im practically naked and i have santana in between my legs. _

"fuck santana mmhhh we-we have to stop my moms home." i practically moaned

"so what she didnt say stop." she said as she bagan to pick up her pace quickly bringing me closer and closer to the edge, well whats the point in stopping now right.

"FUCK santana im so close."

"come for me Q." she said as she pulled herself up to kiss my lips " i want to see you come." as soon as she said that i felt myself begin to let go and i closed my eyes.

"no open you eyes Q, look at me i want to see you." i opened my eyes falling deeper and deeper into hers. i felt her curl her fingers slightly and that sent me over the edge.

"FUCK SANTANAAAAA" she rode out my orgasm and pulled out when my body started to calm down causing me to moan from how sensitive i still was. i felt my eyes start to droop and quickly grabbed my phone and sent my mom a text saying that me and santana would skip dinner being that we were tired she replied with a simple ' i know i heard you screaming, well talk tommorow goodnight sweetheart'

"hey Q?" santana said trying to get my attention

"hmm" i responded getting ready to fall asleep.

"I was never really drunk." she said smirking, that deffintly woke me up.

* * *

**A/N: yeah sorry to end it there but i thought it would be funny. **

**hey did any of you hear that rumor about Dianna Agron dating Taylor Swift i heard it from a couple of people and saw it somewhere on instagram is it true?**


	5. Not a lost cause

**A/N: wow i wasnt reaaly expecting all of that comotion on the taylor and dianna rumor but thanks to everyone who answered...**

**um to answer all quetions: yes santana is already out, quinn wasnt out publically but she told her mom that she might like girls...her mom quickly accepted her...yes judy is going to be very accepting and cool in this story...**

**i also want to ask a question...everyone calls brittney/santana-brittana right? but i was watching the show on netflix and in season two and i think the 'blame it on the alcohol episode, santana called them santitney i was thinking that instead of using what everyone else using i would use that is that a good idea? **

**dont forget read QuinntanaEndgames stories they are all good and review worthy so maybe drop one off. **

**disclaimer: glee is not mine...yet**

* * *

_She's wasnt really drunk _quinn thought as she stared at santana in shock

"you wasnt really drunk?"

"nope" santana responded poppping her 'p'

"then what was that." quinn asked confused.

"that was me-" santana paused to move closer to quinns ear then continued "giving you the best orgasm you ever had" she finished with a smirk

_okay so first she fucks me then tells me she wasnt drunk and then continues to flirt...what the fuck...what the fuck am i doing...ive had a crush on her since i was 14, and now we are laying in my bed half naked with my mom downstairs and santana snuggling into me_

_"_why" quinn asked

"Do we really have to get into that right now?"

"yes santana because i want to know"

"okay so, I like you. there is my explination, you happy Q?"

"oh, you like me?"

"fine god, i really like you i have since...a while...so yeah..."

"oh" quinn responded, after she said that Santana got up and started gathering her clothes.

"you know what forget it i knew this wouldnt work i just set myself up for a broken heart."

_I broke her heart? _quinn thought, right when santana grabbed the doorknob quinn flew off the bed and ran to satana stopping her from openeing the door

"I dont want you to leave"

" why Q you just rejected me"

"I didnt reject you, I said 'oh' thats not a rejection...i was in shock.. and plus 'i really like you have since a while' so yeah" quinn says smiling as she reapeted santana previous words.

santana quickly turned around and captured quinns lips with hers...the kiss got quickly heated which prevoked santana to push quinn back onto the bed.

"lets go to sleep okay Q, im tired and so are you."

quinn fell asleep in santanas arms with hopes for the next day

* * *

**sorru its so short this was rushed i hope you enjoy **

**umm,sorry about the questions but is it true about big sean and naya rivera...i heard her say yes when a reporter asked her but i wasnt sure about what he was aking so is it true?**


	6. irresistible

**A/N: umm thanks for all of the reviews and thank you for answering my questions, I'm sorry about not updating fast enough, I kind-of sprained my wrist, and I'm a righty so even posting this hurts a lot. the updates might take a while for a couple of weeks, the doctors said I have a fracture and need time to heal. **

**I must keep my promises so this chapter im introducing, a character of my own making, her name is Alyssa Lopez. she is based on a friend of mine who is very helpful with advice and with this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything, the world, universe, mars, YOU. **

Italics=Quinn or Santana's thoughts (you know whoever POV its in)

* * *

QUINNS POV

When Quinn woke up, she was surprised to see herself still in Santana's arms. _I thought she would have left by know, I mean considering she tried to leave...NO! don't think like that she said that she really likes you and you said it back, get over yourself and just ask the question that everyones been waiting for- _

_"_Quinn why are you thinking so hard?" Santana asked while watching Quinn contemplate on her own thoughts.

"its nothing san,"

"Quinn I know you, I have since we were like 5 so why now-after everything that happened last night- are you lying to me."

"oh no san- I -I didn't mean it like-it was just that." Quinn said stuttering through her explination.

"Quinn its fine I was just joking. calm down." Santana said giggling when she was done.

Quinn decided to stay silent after she felt the blush creeping up on her face. _why does Santana have to make everything complicated? is it really that hard to just come out and say 'will you be my girlfriend'?- actually yes it is because you don't have the balls.- what the fuck did I just get an answer inside my head?- yes its called your conscience hasn't eighth grade taught you anything?- what the fuck stop answering!-nah I don't think so its kind of fun seeing you spaz out inside your own head.- fuck now im crazy- your not crazy for listening to you conscience but you are crazy if you let an amazing girl like Santana just walk away.-whatever- _

"Quinn I thought I just told you to stop thinking so hard." Santana said cutting Quinn of from her argument with her conscience.

"well that wasn't the only thing I was doing so hard." Quinn said with a slight smirk on her face.

"wow Q, I didn't think you had it in you."

"well I had a lot in me just a couple of hours ago if I recall correctly." Santana looked away with a blush then quickly turned back around to face Quinn.

"yeah I remember, how many fingers was it Q, two or three? I cant remember considering every time I tried to add another you just screamed louder." Santana said causing Quinn to turn away with a blush.

"awww is poor Quinnie, shy?"

"im not shy, but I think I need a shower." Quinn said while getting up looking for a new set of clothes.

"can I join you?" Santana said wiggling her eyebrows

"only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself, I don't want my mom to make another dirty remark about hearing me scream."

"okay, wait what do you mean _another_ dirty remark?"

"nothing." Quinn said while making her way into the bathroom.

* * *

while Quinn was in the middle of rinsing her hair she felt a pair of warm lips touch her shoulder.

"Santana I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself."

"and that exactly what im doing."

"I see you've found a loop hole."

"well when I find any hole its hard to keep myself out of it." when Santana finished her sentence Quinn turned around and pushed Santana aginst the tile wall causing her to graon in both pain and pleasure.

"Quinn I thought we were supposed to be keeping our hands to ourselves." Santana said while Quinn easily found her hands in between santanas legs.

"no you were keeping your hands to yourself, I was just the one who thought of the idea." and with that said Quinn easily pushed two fingers into Santana, quickly finding a rhythm.

"fuck Quinn, uh, don't stop." Santana moaned into quinns ear. the bathroom was quickly filled with grunts and moans coming from both Santana and Quinn.

"fuck baby don't stop I'm so clo- I'm so FUCK QUINN!" Santana yelled as she climaxed. when Quinn felt the girl beneath her stop shuddering she slowly withdrew her fingers causing Santana to moan once more, and brought them to her mouth. Quinn slowly licked her fingers clean licking each one individually causing Santana to moan once again.

"fuuck baby that's so hot." she said as she watched the sight in front of her. causing Quinn to step even closer into Santana and capture her lips with hers. santana moaned a she tasted herself on Quinn's tounge.

"Santana I think we woke up my mom."

"if that's your way of saying we should get out of the bathroom and head downstairs to cook 'im sorry we had sex and woke you up' breakfast then yes, im all for it." Santana said as she started to recover from her orgasm.

* * *

When Judy walked in and saw Santana and Quinn arguing over who's going to set the table, she couldn't help but smile.

"girls why don't you let me set the table, and you guys can wait till im done and tell me whats going on between you two." judy said causing both girls to stop arguing and turn their heads in her direction.

"hi Ms Fabray-

"Santana I have been telling you to call me judy since you were five."

"im sorry, Good Morning Judy." Santana said while she sat down at the now set table.

"now enough with the greetings, tell me what's going on between you and my daughter."

"wow straight to the point huh mom." Quinn said while giving judy her infamous HBIC glare.

"its fine Q, um actually judy I really like your daughter I have for a while now and apparently she has to, and I know this might seem a little weird to-

"its fine santna just don't break my little Quinnies heart." and with that she got up and left the two girls in shock

* * *

MONDAY AFTERNOON AT GLEE-SANTANAS POV

_okay Santana you got this, your Santana fucking lopez bad ass from lima hieghts adjacent, how hard can it be to sing a stupid little song by one direction. _

" can I sing a song." Santana asked finally deciding that its time

"sure Santana the floor is yours." he said while sitting down to give Santana the stage

"this song is to someone that ive liked for a while now and I just didn't know how else to ask."

_[verse]_

_Don't _

_Try to make me stay_

_or ask if im okay _

_I don't have the answer _

_Don't make me stay the night _

_or ask if im alright _

_I don't have the answer _

_[pre-chorus] _

_heartache doesn't last forever_

_i'll say im fine_

_midnight aint no time for laughing_

_when you say goodbye _

_[chorus] _

_it makes your lips_

_so kissable _

_and your kiss_

_unmissable_

_your fingetips_

_so touchable and your eyes _

_irresistible_

_[verse] _

_ive tried to ask myself _

_should I see someone else _

_I wish I knew the answer _

_but I know _

_if I go now_

_if I leave _

_then im on my own tonight _

_i'll never know the answer _

_[pre-chorus]_

_midnight doesn't last forever_

_dark turns to light _

_heartache flips my world im fallin _

_down down down that why_

_[chorus]_

_I find your lips_

_so kissable_

_and your kiss_

_unmissable_

_your fingertips _

_so touchable_

_and your eyes _

_Irresistible_

_irresistible (irresistible) _

_Irresistible (irresistible)_

_Irresistible (irresistible)_

_Irresistible_

_[bridge]_

_its in your lips_

_and in your kiss_

_its in your touch _

_and your fingertips_

_and its in all the things and other things_

_that makes you who you are _

_and your eyes _

_irresistible _

_[chorus]_

_it makes your lips (ohh) _

_so kissable (ohh) _

_and your kiss (ohh) _

_unmissable (ohh)_

_your fingertips (ohh)_

_so touchable (ohh) _

_and your eyes, your eyes, your eyes, your eyes, your eyes, your eyes (ohh) _

_irresistible _

when Santana sang the last note she looked over to Quinn and saw that she had tears in her eyes and took that as her cue, she walked over to Quinn took both of her hands in hers and just let it all come out.

"Quinn fabray will you be one and only irresistible girlfriend"

"yes,yes,yes." Quinn said as she took Santana into her arms. the whole entire glee club was in tears 'saying mixtures of 'awwww' 'how cute' and 'its about time'

"Santana im so proud of you and I wish you two the best." said as he dismissed the glee club.

"wait before everyone leaves, I have something to say." Rachel said as she stoped them all from leaving, she waited for everyone to sit back down before she continued "me and Britney new about santanas plan to ask Quinn to be her girl friend, that's why we were harmonizing with her, but besides that we wanted to tell you all that you are invited to my house to celebrate Santana and Quinn's relationship. the party starts at 7pm sharp see you then." Rachel said

And with aht everyone went home to get ready for what the hoped would be a good party.


	7. Why so Blue?

**A/N: im sorry about ending it like that I had intended to continue but something came up...also im sorry about the promises to keep introducing a new character now im really introducing her...im a bit upset about the amount of reviews I got,i only got two I thought that chapter was pretty adorable...anyways on with the story **

**disclaimer: I don't own glee **

**(thoughts are in italics, might change from third-person to first-person)**

* * *

When Quinn got home she was happy to see that her mother had gone out for night and wouldn't be back until late. _At least this gives me enough time to get ready, pick up Santana, then get wasted._ Quinn thought as she made her way up the stairs.

Quinn started to get her things gathered for the shower, but stopped short when she realized she didn't know what to wear. _fuck, why do I always have to make everything perfect._

* * *

Shit, shit, shit,I'm going to be late, fuck Santana's going to be pist.

"hey Q." did she just-wait she's NOT upset. wow I guess I really misjudged her.

"you know how to get to berry's, right."

"Santana stop calling her that, and yes I know how."

"fine." wow that was short, and harsh. Did I make her upset? fuck only the first day of us dating and she's upset. I'm a perfect fucking girlfriend aren't I? _yup you are._ what the fuck you weren't supposed to answer that, your supposed to make me feel better about myself, what a perfect fucking conscience._ It's really not my fault that you decided to go from the cute cuddly and sweet Lucy; to the hot uptight bitchy Quinn. _whatever. _oh don't be so harsh Quinny, plus we're here so be nice to your girlfriend. "_what the fuck is wrong with me?"

"nothing Q, are you okay." hooolllyyy shit, I said that out loud didn't I? _yup good luck with that one blondie._

"yeah im fine." I say dryly as we make our way down the basement stairs.

"Damn ber- man hands, this time its an actual party." okay so I tell her to stop calling her 'berry' and she does but just to resort to 'man hands'.

"always finding a loophole eh, Santana." I mumble coldly as I walked away from her and head to the liquor table to grab one of the already served drinks.

"hey Q, be careful with that. Puck was the one who mixed them so the might be deadly." Mercedes stated as she walks up to me holding a beer in her hand.

"thanks 'cedes, but I might need a couple of these for the rest of the night."

"you alright home girl, do I need to kick someone's ass?"

"no 'cedes I think I got it."

* * *

_TWO HOURS LATER_

"lets play a game. it varies from- spin the bottle,to truth or dare, then never have I ever." shit now Rachel is making us play these fucking games. great.

"okay everyone spin the bottles first." she said as she set it up. when we was all situated in a circle she spun the bottle to determine who will go first. and of course it lands on Santana, how lovely.

"ooooo Santana spin the bottle." Artie says as he takes off his glasses. when she spun the bottle I was secretly hoping that it didn't land on me .I was a bit pissed off at her. and just my luck.

"oh shit, Sam get ready for a cold shower bro." puck said as he pated Sam's back. when their lips connected I instantly regreted it not landing on me, the kiss lasted to long for my liking but I just ignored the way he looked at her when they was back across the room.

A few Rachael-Finn, Puck-Brittney, Artie-Tina, and Mike-Mercedes, kisses later it was my turn. as soon as i spun the bottle i saw jealousy in Santana's eyes. The bottle landed on Brittney.

"oh Quinny, get prepared for my awesome lady kisses." Brittney said as she crawled towards me, I have to admit the sight was quite a sexy one. As soon as her lips touched mine I had to refrain myself from moaning, I mean yeah im with Santana but britts lips taste like, bubble gum. her lips were soft and sweet, she slowly slipped her tongue out of her mouth to graze my lower lip seeking entrance which I quickly granted. when she pushed her tongue in my mouth you instantly heard all of the guys cheer, and Mercedes say 'oh there goes the tongue'. I just smiled against Brittney's lips at everyone reactions. I don't think we were planning on parting anytime soon but when i felt half of the room get up i parted away from Brittney to see what was going on. when i saw what it was I was angry.

"MALDITA PUTA, TU SABE COMO YO TE SIENTE, Y TU-

"Santana STOP!" I quickly yelled cutting off the rest of her words "Brittney is your best friend, and yet you saw all of those words knowing she more than likely doesn't know what your saying."

"well I wouldn't have said those words if you guys weren't sucking at each others faces."

"we are playing a game, i didn't even blink when you kissed Sam, Rachael, or puck. I stayed in my seat and yet, when I kiss only one person, which just so happens to be the sweet-loving and innocent Brittney, your ready to fucking kill her and what do-

"holy shit Q, your eyes" I hear Brittney whisper cutting me off mid-sentence

"what about them britt?" I ask in a much nicer tone than i was talking to Santana in.

"there blue." she says which sounds like almost a whisper, but the whole room seemed to have heard it because they all turned and looked at me wide-eyed and mouth wide open with shocked gasp.

"what are you talking about B" i say as i walk over to the mirror shocked at what i saw-my eyes were blue, but not the regular blue but a piercing glowing blue and it was terrifying. i then felt a heard a voice that sounded strangely familiar. i turned around to see who they was but there face was unfamiliar, although this girl looked strangely a lot like Santana.

"umm excuse me but who are you?" Rachael asked just as surprised by the strange appearance as i am.

"oh im sorry, my name is Alyssa Lopez, umm I'm Santana's cousin, she invited me."

"Santana did you invite her?" Rachael asked just to make sure.

"yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you I didn't think she would be so late." Santana said as she cast her eyes down, a liitle embarrassed by her previous outburst.

"your Quinn right?" she asked as she walked towards me then looked back at Santana.

"yeah im Quinn." I say as she looks back aver to me, then giving me a quick once over then stopping at my eyes.

"hey sanny, i thought you said her eyes were Hazel. why are they blue?" she asked as she stepped closer examining my eyes "and Santana those aren't contacts." she states simply as she walked away.

* * *

**A/N: sorry to end it there-please don't hate me. I promise to update soon. leave reviews even if they are critisims it helps with my writing, it helps me improve what i've done wrong**


	8. shot

**A/N: im so sorry about the confusion on the blue eyes...I was kind of had a little writers block and I decided to watch tv when I did I watched the tv show 'lost girl and it gave me an idea...if you've seen the show then you might know where this is going but if you haven't I guess you can just see where this goes or you can try watching it...its really good I highly recommend it its on Netflix if you decide its worth a shot. **

**to answer some of your reviews...umm im sorry about the confusion about the blue eyes, yes it was funny how santanas cousin just walk into quinns personal space but shes SANTANAS cousin can you see the resemblance...hahaha lol ummm anayways enjoy...in case you are wondering...Alyssa lopez is based on a really good friend of mine...she was there for me through my recent accomplishments...no matter how far away she was she was still there with her encouragement and words...so anyways Alyssa Lopez is based on QuinntanaEndgame...there personalities might be a little different because QuinntanaEndgame is very sweet...and Alyssa Lopez might be a little bitchy I mean she is Santana cousin... **

**quinntana2:quinnhas an attitude because Santana and sam were kissing and of course her being a girl friend is bound to get jealous...and plus sam is Santanas ex...so what else would happen, also she was a bit upset about Santana finding the loophole after she asked her not to call Rachael manhands...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly.**

* * *

SANTANA POV

Santana looked at her cousin like she was crazy,

"What do you mean shes not wearing contacts." Santana asked slightly confused.

"okay so you know how when your wearing contacts they are slightly transparent, well those are her eyes look watch her, go up to her and look into her eyes."

Santana did what she was told, she did it hesitantly because of her and Quinns earlier argument. she instantly regreted even taking the first step towards Quinn.

"get away from me Santana."

"Quinn im sorry, just please let me look at your eyes." Santana nearly mumbled stepping closer to Quinn. Santana couldn't believe she was acting as if what was going on didn't matter, hell it did matter her eyes were fucking blue for Christ sake.

"Santana if she doesn't want you to then don't you'll just make her more angry." Alyssa said as she started to walk towards Santana and Quinn.

"Quinn." Alyssa said looking at Quinn with pure sincerity in her eyes.

"yes" Quinn answered timidly

"do you have any idea whats going on, or why your eyes are blue."

"wait is there something wrong with me, my eyes are blue does this mean me and Quinn are alien sisters." Brittney says bringing herself into the conversation.

"no britt, theres nothing wrong with you, your eyes are blue yes, but Quinns eyes are not naturally blue they are naturally hazel, and her eyes are not blue like your britt her eyes are a glowing bright vibrant blue, its not natural." Alyssa said trying to calm Brittney down.

"then why are her eyes blue, is it because san mad her angry?" Brittney said as she tried to pull Quinn away from the rest of them. it seemed interesting as though they all complied and Brittney easily had Quinn all to herself with her first try.

"Quinnie please calm down, I don't like seeing you upset, you look like a sad panda, and sad pandas are not good especially when their eyes turn blue." when Brittney finished her sentence Quinn looked up at her shocked, she had no idea what to say, she actually felt calmer and she slowly felt her anger bubbling down. Brittney was always the one to calm everything down, and to keep people sane. it was hard for Quinn not to succumb to Brittney's sweet tone and caring eyes, she felt she had no other choice to listen to Brittney or the universe would punish her in some way or form. slowly her eyes turned back to hazel and she saw the smile growing on brittneys face and she immediately felt happy causing her eyes to turn to her back fully to the -green-hazel they had always been.

"see Q, it wasn't that hard."

"I need a drink." Quinn mumbled as she got up and walked to the liquor table and fixed her a cup with a mixture of five different liquors.

"I take it as the party will continue?" Alyssa asked as she walked over to Quinn.

"yeah there really wasn't any need to stop it, it was just an argument." someone said as they turned up the music.

Alyssa slowly watched Quinn. her eyes wondering many things and her mind asking many questions. she kept on looking over at Quinn's cup, she had wanted to know what she had put in there ever since she saw her pick up six different liquor bottles.

"umm your name is Quinn, right?"

"yeah, I take it your Alyssa, Santana older cousin."

"yeah im her cousin but im not that much older than her, im eighteen so its not that big of a difference."

"eh, I guess not." Quinn said as she lifted her cup of mysterious liquids to her lips. she became a bit annoyed when Alyssa pulled the cup out of her grasp and decided that she could drink from it herself.

"it's not hard to see that your Santana's cousin, you both have no respect for personal boundaries." Quinn muttered hoping just a little that Alyssa heard her.

"no, you see I have respect for personal boundaries unlike Santana. it's just that after I saw your eyes turn some freaky blue earlier I was afraid of what I might see when you get drunk."

"you probably wont see much, I become angry at everything in the world and then become irritated with everyone in the room and eventually give up and sit in the corner mopping somewhere, or I get pregnant." Quinn mumbled that last part.

"I'll keep that in mind, but if it's not too much trouble to answer, what did you mean when you said that you get pregnant."

"well the last time I went to one of pucks parties, he ended up getting me drunk and then getting me pregnant, long story short I had the baby, a little baby girl and her name is Beth, I ended up giving her to Rachael's mother to adopt."

"wow that sounds a little sad im sorry to hear that."

"its fine that happened months ago, im pretty sure that I'll get over it eventually."

"can I ask you a question?"

"umm yeah I guess."

"whose that blond over there."

"who the one stripping on the piano?"

"yup that's the one."

"oh, that's Brittney, she's, well um im guessing that by this point and after drinking so much that she is a stripper."

"huh" Alyssa just hummed in response to Quinn's statement.

* * *

2 HOURS LATER

as Quinn looks around Rachael's basement she's a bit surprised at what she see's, she looks over to the bar and of course Santana and puck are competing with mixing drinks, then she looks at the couch only to see tina, Mercedes, sam, and mike laughing hysterically about something, artie is arguing with finn and Rachael about some song, and then when she looks over at the darker corners of the basement she see's kurt and blaine dancing on stage. Quinn almost chokes on her drink when she see's Brittney and Alyssa nearly dry humping in the corner, Alyssa looks content with Brittney's tongue down her throat, and Quinn just hopes that they are drunk fearing the consequences if Santana finds out.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, THE PUCKSTER AND SATAN HERE DECLARE BODY SHOTS." Quinn finds it irritating when puck refers to himself in third person while others find it hilarious. everyone cheered and gathered around the piano.

"ALRIGHT WHO'S FIRST." puck shouts over the music. Quinn feels her brain explode when she hears someone yell 'QUINN' hoping that no one heard whoever that was continued to drink from her cup. but then she nearly flung her cup at the group when they started chanting her name. eventually when she wouldn't move puck lifted her up and placed her atop the piano.

"ALRIGHT CHICA TAKE OF YOUR SHIRT." puck told Quinn, she refused to take her shirt off silently thinking that if she takes her shirt off that she would loose it and her whole outfit would be ruined. Quinn was wearing a black, blue and white, Abercrombie button down, a black pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of navy blue low-top converse.

"im not taking my shirt off puck."

"either you take it off or I have your girl friend tear it open." puck said motioning for Santana to come closer.

"alright fine." Quinn said as she begrudgingly started to unbutton her shirt and pull it off leaving her in nothing but her bra. Quinn felt a little self-conscience about her body after the baby was born, so when the whole room started cheering she tried to cover her body with her arms only to be stopped by the soft hands of Brittney and her slightly shaking her head no.

"WHOS TAKING THE FIRST SHOT OFF OF QUINN?"

"I'LL DO IT." Santana yelled as she walked towards the piano. with that puck started to set Quinn up. he laid her down on the piano and then went to grab the tequila lime and salt. he placed the lime in her mouth a line of salt on her neck, and he poured the tequila on her bellybutton, Quinn had never seen body shots like this before so she was surprised when Santana knew what to do.

Santana moved up to Quinn's neck and licked the salt, then moved down to her belly button and quickly slurped the tequila, Quinn felt a bit disgusted, she hated the sound of slurpin it made her skin crawl. but that thought faded from her head when she felt Santana press her lips to hers in a slow loving kiss but also pulling the lime away from her mouth and began to suck on it. when Santana was done with the lime she threw it somewhere across the room and quickly reattached her and quinns lips in a heated kiss.

when the kiss was over Quinn was quickly pulled off of the piano by her over eager girl friend and she was taken to the couch, to do god know what.

* * *

ALYSSA POV

when Alyssa saw that Quinn and Santana had partly made up she felt happy, knowing that her cousin and her soon to be best friend had finally stopped arguing. she was surprised when she was being pulled towards the piaono only to be lifted on to it, knowing what was coming next Alyssa slowly removed her shirt, revealing her toned chiseled abs, she chuckled and inwardly patted herself on the back when she saw all eyes drawn to be abdomen.

"WHO DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THE SHOT ALY." puck yelled towards her, she smiled a little at the nick name they gave her. but quickly answered his question.

"BRIITNEY." it was a one word answer but it was enough for puck. he quckly but carefully repeated the steps he did with Quinn, on Alyssa. she cringed a bit at the way the alcohol felt against her skin. but she instantly felt relief when Brittney removed the sting. knowing what was coming next she smirked and waited for brinttneys lips to come in contact with hers. when they did she instantly felt fireworks, it was nothing like the semi-sloppy make out session they had earlier. when Brittney pulled away she felt a little sad, but she dissipated that sadness and quickly took action. when Brittney was far enough from her lips she spit out the lime that she had left there and pulled Brittney back down for a searing kiss.

"I knew it." Brittney mumbled against her lips causing her to smile. the kiss quickly became heated and Brittney decided to climb on top of Alyssa straddling her thighs leaning over to continue their kiss. after almost five minutes of them making out Brittney eventually pulled away and looked down at Alyssa.

"Damn" was the only thing her mind could think of to say.

* * *

**I hoope you guys enjoyed this chapter...im very happy about all of the reviews on the last chapter it was very encouraging knowing that you guys had good thoughts about what I wrote... **

**until next time**


	9. je t'aime (i love you)

**A/N: sorry that I keep leaving unanswered questions... **

**by the way check out QuinntanaEndgame's new fic, its called 'cupid shot me and I fell, hard' leave a review it will make her happy**

**QuinntanaEndgame: I cant say anything that's not true love...**

**Random guest: heres the 'more' that you asked for.**

**Demenaforever13: im glad you are enjoying it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...only Alyssa (QuinntanaEndgame) *smirk*, and the ideas provided**

* * *

**SANTANA POV**

Fuck my head is killing me, ughh I hate hangovers. and what the fuck is that sound, why is it so loud. I open my eyes to see berry singing while rushing around her basement trying to clean it up quickly. why does she insist on waking up so early in the morning, I hate her.

"berry what are you doing."

"Santana im cleaning, what the fuck does it look like."

"woah berry, whats with the attitude."

"Santana stop talking, its like your firing a gun into my brain over and over again."

"oh,so now you see how I feel when I hear you sing in glee club."

"Santana I swear, im NOT in the fucking mood. so shut the fuck up and either go back to sleep or help me clean up your fucking mess." wow, so now im going to try and ignore the urge to slap Rachael, I really hope that this is just the hangover talking, because if she talks to me like this again I swear im going to rip her head off. shit, I cant remember nothing from last night, wait no never mind I remember body shots and then a little after that. huh I love drunk Quinn, she is always incredibly horny.

"okay berry calm it and keep it down before I rip off you little fucking hands and give them to my little cousin for her Barbie, entiende."

"who's talking, please shut up, before I decapitate you and hang you on my wall." Alyssa grumbled in her sleep

"Santana was that your cousin?"

"yup." i don't know how no one would recognize her voice

"Santana your cousin looks nothing like you." although she was incredibly annoying, she was right. Alyssa looked nothing like me. she had blue eyes, jet black hair, unlike mine her hair was naturally straight, mine was just curly, and she had a slight tan, not as dark as me, she was just a shade or two lighter than berry. But she is my cousin, i call that the german genes finally taking over.

"aye por favor callate, maldito enano. por qué siempre estás hablando, simplemente estar en silencio durante cinco minutos, por favor."

"Alyssa, ella no habla espanol decir lo en ingles, por favor."

"ay, yo no puedo, eso maldito dolor en mi cabeza estaba moletando me,yo No tengo la energía para hablar Inglés."

"fine i'll tell her, berry she said and I quote 'ugh please shut up, fucking midget, why are you aways talking, just be quiet for five minutes, please' and then she said she had an incredibly painful head ache, so just stay silent."

"whatever." she mumbled, no one really ever heard me speak Spanish, only when I was cursing out Rachael or something, so I felt a little uncomfortable, when I saw Rachael looking at me in mild shock, but then immediately shrugging it off."

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

"hey Santana I heard you speaking Spanish earlier, it sounded interesting, haha who were you insulting?"

"oh that wasn't me, that was Alyssa, she was insulting berry over there." I said motioning to Rachael who was currently sitting in the corner of her couch hugging a bottle of advil like her life depended on it.

"oh I speak French." Quinn said. I never knew she spoke French I thought the only language she knew was English.

"really Q, can I hear?"

"sure. okay you ready." we all shook our heads yes, telling her to continue

"votre pute, et pour être honnête, j'aurais aimé embrasser Brittney toute la nuit au lieu de vous." I was completely lost but I quickly looked over to Alyssa when I saw her laughing her head off.

"why are you laughing?"

"because Quinn is very funny, and a little mean, I like it."

"wait you know what she said?"

"yeah Santana I took French last year."

"okay so what did she say."

"she called you a bitch for one, and then she said that she would have loved to be kissing Britney all night last night instead of you." I looked back at Quinn hoping the she was joking but when I saw her smile at Aly, I couldn't help but to feel a little upset.

"is that true Quinn?" I asked her causing her to look at me instead of aly.

"yup."

"well if that's the case then, I would have loved to be kissing sam all night instead of you." I said

"are you serious?" Quinn asked on the verge of breaking out into laughter, but I couldn't blame her even I couldn't keep a straight face, sooner than we thought we were both doubled over in laughter.

"okay so im guessing you and I both know that's a lie." I said in between pants of laughter. and soon enough the whole glee club was laughing with us, it was somewhat like our many family moments.

"wait but Q, are you serious about britt?"

"yup"

"that's fucked up, im your girlfriend you should be wanting ME to be the one kissing you all night."

"yeah I know, but I was upset with you and after what you tried to do to britt, I wanted to get you mad on purpose, and I also just wanted to kiss Brittney because I didn't want you near me." she paused and I felt like shit, I didn't realize it was that big of a deal.

"you got me really angry, so yeah."

"oh"

* * *

LATER IN THE AFTERNOON.

we was all currently lounging in Rachael's loft area, watching pitch perfect.

"Alyssa, get off of Brittney, I thought you two were just a drunk one night stand thing, and we are not drunk right now so stop trying to suck eachothers mouths off." I said as got up to get more soda.

"Santana shut up, just because Quinn doesn't want to kiss you doesn't mean that I cant kiss Aly" Brittney said as she brought her lips back to my cousins. it was a little weird, my ex and my cousin making out on Rachael berry's couch. I felt like I was in the twilight zone.

as I was looking through the fridge for another can of pineapple soda I heard someone come in to the kitchen. I didn't know who I was until I turned around.

"whats up prima?"

" I like Brittney." I knew it, I knew it, I knew it

"okay so whats the problem?"

"I don't know how she feels." I looked up at her face and she looked a bit sad. I've never seen her look so vulnerable, it was a bit upsetting, her eyes seemd to get a bit darker, and her lips looked pouty.

"I don't know how she feels."

"look buddy, ive known Brittney all my life, she likes you. just pull her to the side and tell her that you like her too before she thinks that she's just a random fuck." and with that I walked off back into the loft/lounge thingy and sent Brittney into the kitchen.

* * *

**translations **

**SPANISH**

**"aye por favor callate, maldito enano. por qué siempre estás hablando, simplemente estar en silencio durante cinco minutos, por favor."= "ugh please shut up, fucking midget. why are you always talking, just be quiet for five minutes, please" **

**Alyssa, ella no habla espanol lo en ingles, por favor."= Alyssa she doesn't speak Spanish, say it in English please. **

**"ay, yo no puedo, eso maldito dolor en mi cabeza estaba moletando me,yo No tengo la energía para hablar Inglés."= "ugh I cant, this fucking pain in my head is annoying me, I don't have the energy to speak English." **

**FRENCH **

**votre pute, et pour être honnête, j'aurais aimé embrasser Brittney toute la nuit au lieu de vous."=your a bitch, and to be honest i would have loved to kiss brittney all night instead of you. **

* * *

**this was a quick update... im a fluent Spanish speaker so I promise you that all of those trnslations are correct, as for French I don't speak it a lot, but that translation should be correct too.. **

**thanks, leave a review**


	10. isnt she lovely

**A/N: okay so this chapter is entirely for my mate...QuinntanaEndgame...its her birthday so be nice...**

**QuinntanaEndgame: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE...I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER... *BIG GRIN* **

**Demenaforever13: im soo sorry...I hoope your not upset with me...I promise they will be happy soon...but they are not in this chapter...so I promise that next chapter is all for you...**

**All other readers: thank you so much for your support...if you wouldn't mind take a glance at my buddy QuinntanaEndgame's new fic its called "cupid shot me and I fell, hard" its very good...its a quinntana fic... just make her smile...and be polite **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Alyssa POV (sunday night)**

why is it so hard to tell someone that I like them im a fucking lopez I get what I want. I mean its just Brittney right...the worst she can say is no, all I have to do is tell her, but how do I tell her, I cant just go up to her and say 'hey britt-britt I really like you do you like me too' i'll sound like a fucking 5 year old. oh, maybe I can sing her a song, she seems to like all that singing and dancing stuff. all I have to do is join glee club, that shouldn't be hard. im transferring there on Monday for my senior year anyways, Santana doesn't know but I doubt she'll care. now all I have to do is pick the perfect song...

* * *

Friday morning ( glee club)

this week wasn't that bad they were all a little surprised to see me on Monday but they got over it. glee club auditions were a breeze, I mean of course I did amazing at my audition. so it's Friday and its time to sing that song for Brittney. fuck this is going to be hard, I don't sing to people, I don't enjoy having everyone stare at my body and more than likely not pay attention to any word that I am saying. but this glee club seem's different, they are all very open-minded, sweet, considerate, and they love to hear people sing.

"okay everyone I would like you guys to welcome Alyssa Lopez to the stage with her first solo, everyone give it up for Allysa."

"really , you didn't have to say so many words your voice is just a tensy bit irritating."

"okay so now I see the resemblance." I chose to ignore the last sentence from him.

"umm, many of you know me, im Alyssa, and I really dont sing to people, or sing at all in general, but I have no idea how to say this in any other way without feeling like my head is going to explode so I guess i'll just sing. umm, this song Is for Britt-britt, it might be a little strange considering she's not my daughter but I guess this is how I feel when I see her."

_isn't she lovely _

_isn't she wonderful _

_isn't she precious _

_less than one minute old_

_I never thought we'd be_

_making one as lovely as she _

_but isn't she lovely made from love _

_isn't she pretty _

_truly the angels best _

_boy, im so happy _

_we have been heaven blessed _

_I cant believe what god has done _

_through us he's given life to one _

_but isn't she lovely made from love _

_isn't she lovely _

_life and love are the same _

_life is Aisha _

_the meaning of her name _

_Londie, it could have not done _

_without you who conceived the one _

_that's so very lovely made from love _

I looked up when I finished the song and I was so relieved when I saw tears in everyone's eyes including Santana's. I thought the bitch couldn't cry well what do we know. and then I looked over to Brittney and she was crying, but it wasn't tears of humiliation or embarrassment, just tears of joy and utter happiness. she had the biggest smile on her face and it made my insides flutter. and then she got up and ran towards m, I just hope I dont fall she's running pretty fast, but then she throws herself on me and I feel complete, like that part of me that was missing for so long was finally here. it felt sort of like in the movie Santana clause 1 or 2 when the little boy went up to Jack Frost and gave him a hug and then all of the icy stuff melted away, that's how I feel.

"Aly, that was so sweet." she whispered in my ear. when I thought she was going to pull away and sit back down, she pulled away and gave me a kiss, this kiss was nothing like our other kisses, it was filled with happiness instead of lust, all I heard in the distance was the whole glee club cheering, even it was a bit weird, but hey it is what it is right.

"im so proud of you girls." and there goes to ruin the perfect moment.

"thanks." me and Brittney said at the same time.

"okay everyone you are dismissed."

"wait I have another question." I said which caused everyone to sit back down.

"britt will you go on a date with me?" everyone said 'awww' like we were in some weird tv show with sound effects.

"I would love to." that was the last thing I needed to hear, and after she said that we all made our way over to my house

* * *

**the song is called 'isn't she lovely' by stevie wonder **

**I really hoped you all enjoyed it...and once again happy bday**


	11. The Explination

**A/N: thank you guys for all the reviews...im going to explain what going on with Quinn but it will be a lot like the tv show 'lost girl' ...I changed the summary...again...sorry but I promise that was the last time...and I also changed the genre**

**SumGurl: thank you for the correction... i don't speak a lot of French i speak Italian, Spanish, and Russian, and obviously English...and English is my native language...i used google translate mostly for that one...but thanks for the help i will try and study French more lol.**

**Guest: im sorry there are many ways to spell that name...thanks for the correction i will make a note of that.**

**Demenaforever13: like i said this chapter is for you so Quinn and Santana will be happy again...yayy**

**QuinntanaEndgame: since you asked i will make things in this chapter clear about Quinn, im glad you liked the last chapter love. **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing **

* * *

Quinns POV (Monday morning)

I hate this, me and san haven't spoke to each other since the day Monday after the party. yes of course I feel bad about trying to avoid her all week, but I just don't know how to control myself just yet, the glee club doesn't know what going on with me and I don't know if im ready to tell them, will they even accept me. I had told my mom about the little situation at the party and she seemed upset, she said I was growing up too fast, that she want ready to loose me just yet, I was so confused until my mom called my grandmother.

* * *

_"mom i have something to tell you" Quinn said to Judy when she came home from Rachael's house. _

_"what is it sweetie, are you pregnant again? oh no wait, did you kill someone?" Judy asked going through all of the possibilities._

_"no, no where near any of those." _

_"then what is it." _

_"well, when I was at the party we had played spin the bottle, and I had to kiss Brittany, the kiss had lasted longer than Santana would have liked, and she just started yelling at Brittany and I got so upset, so I started to defend Brittany, telling Santana that it is just a game to get over it, and my eyes had turned blue." _

_"oh." _

_"yeah but not like a regular blue, like britt's eyes, but like a vibrant glowing blue, and it was so scary and unnatural, i had no idea what to do and then Brittany came up to me and started to calm me down and my eyes went back to normal. do you have any idea what going on with me?" _

_" Quinn, I wasn't expecting to have this conversation with you until you were a bit older." Judy said sounding scared _

_"mom what are you talking about, do you know whats going on with me, mom please explain it to me." _

_"sweetie I cant." _

_"what do you mean you 'cant'? Quinn said raising her voice just a tad. _

_"Quinn calm down, it's happening again." _

_"whats happening again." _

_"your eyes they are blue, we should call your grandfather." _

_"okay then do that." while Judy went into the other room Quinn couldn't help but look in the mirror. _

_"what the hell is wrong with me." Quinn asked herself. she was so confused, she had no idea what was going on, and her mother refused to tell her. that had pissed her off, her own mother wouldn't tell her what was going on with her body, it was nerve wracking. _

_"Quinn, your grandfather is here come into the lounge please." Quinn obeyed her mothers command, although her eyes were still blue she had no other choice but to go and face her grandfather. _

_"hey grandpa." Quinn said taking the seat across from him._

_"hello Quinn, do you have any idea why this is happening to you?"_

_"no i have no idea whats going on." _

_"okay Quinn I am going to explain this slowly okay." Quinn shook her head to tell him to continue. "first off, you are not a regular human.' he paused so she can take in the information she just heard. "you are more than that, you are a part of a group of people called fae."_ what the fuck is fae, it sounds like some cough medication_ Quinn thought when she heard what her grandfather had said. _

_"okay so what kind of 'fae' am i?" she had asked him sarcastically. _

_"you, are a succubus." _okay wait I've heard of them before, they feed of off people's energy, mainly their sexual energy. _Quinn thought._

_"do you know what you can do." _

_"no" she said simply _

_"you have many different abilities, the reason why your eyes change is either that you are hungry, or that you are angry. you can seduce people with just a touch, and when you do feed from people it doesn't cause them pain, only pleasure, sexual pleasure." _

_"okay so that's the explination for all this." _

_"yes, but that's not all, Quinn you are adopted." _

_"what" Quinn said quietly trying to keep calm. _

_"Judy is not your mother and Russel is not your father." _

_"what" Quinn repeated in shock. _

_"you father died in the war between the light and the dark, your mother was not found among the bodies, but she is not dead or captured. she had given you too Judy to take care off you, she said that she wanted you to be safe, she said that she would not be able to do that because of the people that were after her."_

_"then who is, Judy." _

_"she is your aunt, she is your mothers sister and she vowed to take care of you like you were her own." _

_"why didn't you tell me sooner, I cant be upset with you mom, you did all that you could to protect me, you kept me safe and treated me as your own no matter what he just said you will always be my mother." Quinn said with tears in her eyes "but just because I cant be upset with you doesn't mean I cant be upset at the fact that you never told me." _

_"sweetheart, I couldn't it was part of the vow I had took when your mother gave you to me, I was not allowed to tell you anything until you had started to change." judy said also crying_

_"when did I start to change." _

_"at the party when your eyes had changed, you had became fae." Quinn was amused, fascinated, angry, and relieved at the same time_

_"okay so tell me how I feed." _

_"you feed from a persons mouth, you suck their energy out of them, through their mouth. it comes out as a blue mist, but you can also give it back. when you give it back it comes out as a redish-orange." _

_"wow, that's actually pretty cool, can I go now that I know what going on." _

_"of course but one more thing, do not drain a person. if you do they will die, although they will die with a smile on their face does not make it okay." _

_"okay I understand." Quinn said as she went up to her room. _

END FB

* * *

so now here I am avoiding my girlfriend because im afraid I might hurt her, my grandfather told me that whatever I do wont hurt her, but i still don't wan to take the chance of loosing control. over the week my grandfather had helped me train. he brought in other people so that I can feed from them. I didn't kiss anyone so don't even think I had cheated on Santana, but I learned how to feed and how to do that weird touch thingy, and to give back the energy that took from people. once I had asked him if ive known any other fae, and he told me that I know a couple very well, and that i just don't realize it and neither do they.

"Quinn why have you been avoiding me?" shit I thought I lost her when I left my locker, I didn't expect her to try and find me. shit im screwed, although my mother told me to tell her, although I don't know why she was so insistent.

"umm, I have a very good explination, but I cant tell you in school."

"okay then we are going to my house." Santana said as she dragged me to her car.

"get in the car Q, im tired of this, you haven't spoke to me since last Saturday. so when we get into the house you will explain this to me."

the drive to the house was quiet, we didn't even play the radio, she just drove in silence looking angry. when we got into the house she went to sit down in the living room, but I turned her around and leaded her to her bedroom now knowing where this would lead. when we got to the room, I told her everything my grandfather had told me, and she just sat there listening intently until I stopped.

"I don't believe that."

"what more proof do you need Santana you saw my eyes and what happened when I got angry."

"okay and that was you eyes, but I don't believe the fae and succubus part." when she said that it kind of pissed me off so I walked over to her and I kissed her, but it wasn't like the other kisses we had shared, this time I fed. when I kissed her I began to feed from her and when she felt what was going on she opened her eyes wide and looked into mine, then she let out a moan. I have to admit it was very sexy, but I had to stop, sadly.

"how was that." I said when I pulled away.

"what the fuck, my mouth felt like it was-like it was-like having a fucking party, Quinn what the fuck did you do?"

"I did that thingy, where I drain you chai (energy)."

"can you do it again?" i didn't even respond i just did it again, but this time when we kissed I didn't stop kissing her but I did stop feeding from her. she got a little upset at that because she let out a low growl and threw me on the bed and straddled my stomach. she quickly pulled her shirt off, and then reattached our lips, this time the kiss was filled with need and lust. when she let her tongue snake out and lick my lower lip I opened my mouth allowing her tongue to go inside. she was fast and hard, but not sloppy. she slowly slid her hands up to cup my covered breast causing me to moan.

"fuck san..." Santana started to lift Quinn's shirt over her head and her bra quickly followed, Santana wasted no time taking Quinn's left nipple into her mouth causing Quinn to let out a long moan. when Santana started to softly bite her nipple Quinn couldn't take it no more and grabbed Santana by her hair to pull her up and reconnect their lips. Quinn nearly drained Santana entirely, and when she saw that she quickly turned them over so that now she was straddling Santana thighs. she sat up taking Santana with her now sitting on her lap, Santana could barely hold herself up. when Quinn was settled she moved kisses down from Santana's jawline down to her neck and began to suck on her pulse point, it seemed as though Santana had gotten back all of her energy because without warning she shoved her hand into Quinn's bottoms and quickly entered her with two fingers.

"fuckk santanaaaa, please baby don't stop." although Santana felt like she just had six orgasms she didn't stop causing Quinn to quickly fall over the edge with Santana name on her lips.

"SANTANAAAA" Quinn said her name loud enough for her neighbors to hear and Santana was pretty sure they did. Santana kept her fingers inside of Quinn until she came down from her high and then she slowly removed them, by this point Santana felt as though she was going to pass out.

"Santana."

"yeah babe"

"your turn." Quinn husked out into her ear as she pushed Santana back down on the bed and nearly ripped off her pants. Quinn saw that Santana was easily very very wet.

"fuck san, your so wet." Quinn said as she slid her finger inbetween Santana's legs causing Santana to buck her hips upward. Quinn new that Santana couldn't handle very much so instead of fucking her fast and hard she decided to try something new, she started to rub circles around quinns clit causing her to moan once again.

"fucckkk Quinn, don't stop baby please."

"so you ARE ready to have the best orgasm of your life."

"fuckk baby yessss,." when Santana was done saying her answer Quinn quickly pinched her clit and rushed all of Santana chai back into her mouth causing Santana to scream louder than she ever had before.

When Santana was done, Quinn slowly removed her fingers and laid down next to Santana.

"baby, are you okay." Quinn asked concerned.

"yeah im just perfect and i want to go to sleep, so be quiet and cuddle with me." Santana mumbled as she curled into Quinn's side.

"wow such a softie." Quinn said but eventually wrapped her hands around Santana waist pulling her closer and whispering into her ear.

"I love you." Santana just smiled at what Quinn said, she wasn't scared nor ashamed to say it back.

"I love you too Lucy Quinn Fabray." and with that said they both drifted off into a sleep filled with happiness.

* * *

**A/N: okay so that was the end of this chapter love you guys...tell me what you think and what you would like to see more of and so on...but incase you were confused before i hope you aren't anymore...until next time**


	12. unsure

**A/N: hey guy's...please don't hate me, but this is not another update. im actually a little unsure, and I want your opinions. I wanted to ask you guys if you think I should continue this Fic, or not. I guess I don't really know where to take this...but don't lie just please be honest I would love to hear what you guys have to say or what you think... so please leave a review either saying continue or not...its all up to you... **

**-Izzy **


	13. Enough

**that's it im done. people are just completely and utterly rude, honestly if you didn't like the story just don't read or continue to read. And for the dumbass who said I had the attention span of a squirrel and said I was twelve...get your facts straight. I am eighteen and just got accepted into yale WITH a full scholarship. if you would like to read my other fics im starting a new one...and sorry to those who I didn't mean to offend, im very polite when I wanna be, but that sad excuse for human life decided that they didn't want to keep their thoughts to themselves. **

**-Izzy**


	14. Fine!

**A/N: Okay, Okay, Okay! Fine! I will continue, I'm very happy with all the nice things you guys said, and to the Guest who called me 'cray-cray' and then asked me to continue thanks you are very funny. I got a lot of PM's asking me to continue and telling me to not let other people get me down, and I am honestly thrilled at everything you guys said ALL THE NICE THINGS of course. Thanks for all of the congradulations on my Yale accomplishment, you guys are very sweet. now with that said I will continue, but I just need sometime to come up with more ideas If that's okay, I mean I have an Idea for another new fic but that has to do with the military so it will not fit in this at all lol. thank you, and im really sory for the repeating author note chapters, I just needed to let you guys know...love you all and thnx. **

**-Izzy**


	15. I'm back

**A/N: okay first off, I love all the encouragement yay it's exciting and it motivates me so for those who had posted positive reviews thi sis NOT FOR YOU. **

**Guest #1: Okay first off fuck you, I don't have 'shit grammatical skills', and I specifically say in my A/N that the chapters are rushed, I just so happen to have better things to do than to sit on here for 4-5 hours and write a super long chapter, or to read other fics and give shit reviews unlike you of course. I do not write to please you, I write because I enjoy it. I just so happen to post it on here so that others may enjoy it as well, if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Guest #2: The same goes for you, fuck you. I don't need my ego stroked, it's already big enough for me to enjoy, I'm pretty sure I have so many accomplishments that if I posted them I would put you too shame no matter how old you are. I specifically asked if I should continue, I got some yes' and some no's, then I got a shitty review a bit like yours' and I said I would stop. But then I got people asking me to continue, and telling me not to stop my writing. So obviously im not stopping. Like I said before I don't write for your pleasure, I write for mine. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Quinn POV **

She told me she loves me, she said it after all of my abnormal explinations, she said she loves me.

"Q baby why are you thinking so hard, go back to sleep please, it's like 6 o'clock in the morning."

"Okay Santana, first off I was thinking about how you said you loved me, and secondly it's not 6 o'clock in the morning it's 12 o'clock in the afternoon, we have to get up."

"Ugh, no I'm too sleepy I just wanna stay in bed, now leave me 'lone."

"Sorry babe, I cant let that happen. yesterday I promised Brittany that we would go to the mall with her and Aly', so lets go."

"I am not going on a double date with my cousin and my ex-girlfriend, especially since my ex-girlfriend is my cousins new girl friend. Uh uh not ganna happen Quinne." She called me Quinnie, that bitch.

"Santana get up or I wont have sex with you for a week." that should get her up, she loves sex just as much as she loves Bredstixx.

"Quinn you wouldn't dare." really, she does know that I kind of have to feed on people or I get hungry and kill everyone in my path, right?

"Santana, ya know I can do without it. My feeding brings me pleasure, I don't need your body to do that for me."

"Quinn you are such a bitch."

"mh, but im your bitch." I whispered seductively in her ear.

"fine now go somewhere else, so I can take a shower without being disturbed."

"kay-kay."

* * *

Quinn POV

By the time Santana was done getting ready, Alyssa and Brittany were already here, and we had already finished 'The Lion King'.

"Sannie, what the hell took you so long?" Alyssa asked once Santana walked into the room.

"really, you should know by now that I always have to look perfect, is that a good answer Snow white." Well it seems like Santana has nicknames for everyone, including her cousin. Snow white does suit her though, her hair is a deep black, her eyes are a bright blue, and her lips are like naturally red. I thought she was wearing make-up when I first saw her.

"Really, that's how you wanna play it. You're gojng to bring out the childhood nicknames, I don't think you want me to tell them your do you?"

"you wouldn't dare."

"really Santana, you've known me all your life and your doubting me _now."_ Yeah that seems like a legitimate answer coming from a Lopez.

"Fuck you Alyssa, I really mean that from the bottom of the black hole that has replaced my heart."

"Oh your mean Santana, I thought you said you loved me. You cant have love without a heart." I said with a mock pout.

"Oh no Quinn I do love you, you see when I talk to certain people my heart decides to crawl into this little box called 'I don't give a fuck'."

"Whatever Sannie, can we go buy me some new clothes."

"sure Aly, but don't you have like a whole walk in closet full of brand-new clothes, I don't see the point." Santana said.

"I can never pass up the opportunity to go shopping."

"Dido." I said as I walked to the door, mentally preparing myself for WW3, Two Lopez' and a mall were never good.

* * *

**I know its a bit short but I didn't want to keep you all waiting for long. **

**-Izzy **


	16. RIP

**R.I.P Cory we will miss you glee will not be the same without the original star. everything has changed and don't act like you don't care we all know he was an important part of the show.**

**im so sad, he died at the age of 31. we will miss him dearly. I creid, yeah I admit it I cried when I found out. **

**-Izzy **


	17. The Renuion pt1

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, a lot has been going on in life so please forgive me. **

**This chapter wont be as long again, im so sorry but I am having a bit of writers block. **

**Oh, and thanks to my buddy QuinntanaEndgame, she kind of helped with the idea for this chapter, so thank you love. **

**disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Alyssa POV **

Shit, I knew going to the mall was a bad idea. me and Santana always argue over clothes, especially because we wear the same size.

"Santana just give me the shirt there's another one over there." I said, we were currently fighting over a blue and white stripped button down, in the Abercrombie and Fitch store.

"no Aly' I want this shirt, not the one in Gilly Hicks, and I don't care that they are the same. I want the one from Abercrombie not Gilly Hicks." really I don't see the difference its just different logo's.

"no Sannie, I want this one so just stop fighting me for it because I won."

"ugh Quinn, can you please do that weird shit with your hand to make her give me the shirt?" what weird shit? oh yeah that weird succubus thingy.

"no Santana im not taking advantage of your cousin, just so you can get a shirt."

"ugh fine, im going to a different store, come find me when your ready to go okay Quinn."

"sure babe, love you." I watched as Santana left, I felt a little bad, but who cares I got my shirt.

* * *

QUINN POV

"hey you do guys wanna go to the movies later?" I asked

"sure, is Santana coming?" Alyssa asked.

"duh, i'll just buy her the shirt, its like she didn't even see the whole shelve of shirts over there." im serious she argued over that shirt like it was the last one on earth.

"yeah, that makes sense, I guess."

"alright c'mon I just texted her she's in Victoria's secret, so lets go get her and then we'll be on our way." I said as I made my way to the register.

* * *

SANTANA POV

"what movie is this?" Santana asked, only to be shushed by the entire movie theatre.

" it's The Purge, now be quiet im trying to watch it." Quinn said.

Fuck, this movie is boring, why did I let Quinn drag me into this, its so obvious that the dad is going to die. He's a dick and he's trying to be protective at he same time, never a good combo. Quinn looks interested, maybe because that character is a bit like her dad. I pull out my phone and start to text Alyssa.

**Santana: do you actually like this movie? **

**Alyssa: no this movie sucks ass. -_- **

**Santana: wanna have some fun?**

**Alyssa: how the hell can we have fun, both Britt and Quinn are interested in this movie? **

**Santana: exactly, lets get them all hot and bothered so that we can leave this theatre, it smells like hot butter and ass.**

**Alyssa: yeah here we go, there's the little devil I know and love :P **

I quickly put my phone away and look at Quinn, yea I can have some fun with this. I lean over to her and put my left hand innocently on her thigh, she looks up at me but I ignore it. I start to slowly massage her thigh, inching my hand higher and higher with each circle I make. she turns and looks at me, I just lean in and capture her lips with mine. I slowly move my lips against hers and she starts to do the same, I slide tongue out and trace her lower lip with it she quickly opens her mouth without hesitation. Oh shit there goes that feeling again, every time she does this I swear it feels like an orgasm in my mouth. she's feeding, ugh why does she have to do that here. I quickly come back to my senses, and start moving my hand up her thigh. when I reach my destination I pull my mouth away from hers and go back to the movie. I don't move my hand from where it is, I slowly start to move it higher and higher when I reach her crotch I softly run my finger nails over it causing her to moan out loud. I saw Alyssa smirk at me from where she sat, im pretty sure her and Britt are already fucking on the movie theatre seats.

"Santana can we please go home." Hell yeah, I won, I am a fucking boss!

"nah, im really enjoying this movie."

Santana-1

Quinn-0

"fuck you Santana, fuck you." and with that she got up and walked out of the theatre room, shit I pissed her off, she'll get over it.

**Alyssa: I see you won. **

**Santana: of course, but now I feel like a huge bitch, shes probably hungry.**

**Alyssa: I won too, lets just hope she doesn't kill anyone. **

**Santana: hope not. **

* * *

QUINN POV

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I hate her, now im hungry and horny. Now I need to kill some innocent girl, or guy whichever comes first.

who is that, her hair is really long and blonde. I am so going to try and talk to her, I wanna see her face. okay, now just walk up to her table and sit in front of her, okay here we go. I slowly walk up to the table and sit down.

"Hi."

"Quinn?" Holy shit, this is not happening. it cant be, not her, please tell me im dreaming.

"Frannie?"

* * *

**okay so please do not kill me, I know I took so long to update but I am truly sorry. **

**ohhhh cliff hanger, can you guys wait till next chapter? I promise this will be one of my priorities, just be patient :P**


	18. The Reunion Pt2

**A/N: sorry for waiting suck a long time to update, i was just confused on where i was going with this story. **

**so here it is i had a little help from ToGleeksWithLove, so my thanks go out to her. oh and by the way you should check out her fics**

**Disclaimer: i am so tired of doing this -_- **

* * *

**Quinn POV **

"Frannie, what are you doing here?" I asked her as I sat down.

"I'm here to help you." She responded calmly

"Why Frannie, your gone for five years and then you just appear at a movie theater and expect me to forgive you?" I looked at her like she was crazy. I honestly have no idea why she is here, five years ago she walked out of my life and I never saw her again, does she really expect me to forgive her? that's not possible, you don't just leave you 12 year old sister with her two parents that fight about everything.

"I don't expect you to forgive me little sister, but I do want you to let me help you." She said.

"Help me with what, do you have any idea whats going on right now? You don't know what the hell happened in those five years that you were gone." I said raising my voice slightly.

"I know everything that happened, little miss head cheerio. Oh yeah and don't think I don't know about my little niece, Beth was it. Just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't here Quinn." She said also raising her voice. I looked at her, she knew about Beth? Hell, every one in the town knew about Beth, its no surprise that she did.

"You don't know anything Frannie, so just please go back to where ever you ran off too the first time." I said to her as I looked away.

"Quinn I didn't run off to anywhere, I was always here waiting. I was waiting for you to finally go through the changes i went through, you do not know why i left so do not give me this bull shit." I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Then why did you leave frannie? Please, explain to me your reasons." I said nearly screaming at her now, luckily everyone was in the theater watching a movie I doubt anyone heard us.

"Quinn calm down and lower your voice." She paused waiting for me to become calm.

"I left because I was afraid. I was afraid of what I could do, afraid of what I would do. I didn't know how to control my hunger and I was afraid that I would hurt you or mom, maybe even dad." She paused to make sure I understood her so far when she saw she had my full attention she continued.

"One day me and mom got into a really big argument and I was angry and hungry when I stormed out of the house. I drove and drove and drove as far as I possibly could to get away from any human civilization. I knew what was to come so I drove out into the middle of the woods. I thought there was no one there but I was wrong. Of course there just had to be a couple or rebel teenagers having a party." I looked at her with wide eyes knowing what she was going to say next.

"How many were there?" I asked.

"There were about 7, I saw them and then my hunger took over. I saw everything as if I were standing outside my body my eyes turned blue and I started glowing they all looked at me and then all I saw was red. The next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of their little party draining every single one of them at once. When I was done I collapsed on the floor, and I don't know why but all I felt inside my body was emptiness. I knew they were dead and I knew it was my fault."

"You killed them." I stated simply

"Yes, after that I went home and I packed as much as I could into my cheerios duffle bag, I threw the bag into my car and I ran. I didn't want to hurt you or mom, I knew that what I just did was out of my control so I went away and I taught myself to control it. Around two years ago I came back and I moved in next door to you. I watched you, everywhere you went I went, every argument you had I watched. Every competition and performance you had I was in the front row."

"How come I never saw you?" I asked still partially in shock.

"Because I made sure you didn't." She said as if it was the simplest thing on earth.

"So let me get this straight, at first you was afraid of what you would do if you got to hungry. Then one day you got into an argument with mom and you decided to take a drive to calm down but then you ended up killing 7 teenagers. So you just ran so you would never hurt the people you love."

"Yea, pretty much I guess." She said smiling at me.

"That's still not fair, you could have at least told me you came back. I was scared, I didn't know where you were, I didn't know how you were, for all I knew you could have been dead. You could have at least told me something, anything. To me you were gone for five years, but it turns out it was only three. That's crazy you know."

"QUINN! there you are I was looking all over for you. Oh hey frannie." I tried to stifle a laugh when Santana did a double take and widened her eyes.

"Frannie?" She asked just to make sure.

"Yea, its me." I watched as Santana's expression went from shock to anger.

"Well I wasn't expecting to do this now but here goes. WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!" Santana screamed at Frannie.

"I just explained this to Quinn, I'm pretty sure she can explain it to you later, but right now we have somethings to do. Oh and quinn?"

"Yes."

"Bring your friends, I'm going to need their help."

"Okay." I said simply.

I sent Santana to go get Brittany and Alyssa, so we can go. I looked over at Frannie, I wanted to know what she was taking us to do and why she was taking all of us.

"Um, Frannie where are we going?" I asked once Santana was back.

"Were going to train." She said as she walked away toward the parking lot. We all followed her still unsure of what she meant. When she stopped at a black 4 Door Lamborghini Estoque we all stared at her in shock.

"Where the hell did get a Lamborghini?" Santana asked

"How the hell did you afford one?" I asked right after Santana.

"Being a succubus, you can get whatever you want." She stated with a shrug of her shoulders. She quickly motioned for us to get in and when we didn't move she said it aloud.

"Um Frannie, we have our cars here."

"I'll give you one of mine."

"How many cars do you have?" Santana mumbled as she climbed in the back seat.

"You'll see." She said with a smirk, and then she drove away.

* * *

**A/N: this was basically a chapter to tell you guys about the situation with Frannie, hope you enjoyed it. **

**-Izzy**


End file.
